Dimples
by Katherines.Rose
Summary: Forbidden by the very Coven who keep her, an immortal child - more powerful and deadly than the whole Volturi, and suddenly became interested with the Cullen family. Will they be able to survive her wrath? Canon Pairings. R&R NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Heree it is :) The REVISED. Chapter 1 story! Thanks a ton ton ton to my new beta..... _It'll Be Anarchy_! Woo hoo :D**

**Enjoy! Please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight character are owned by the one and only Stephenie Meyer.****Third Person POV**

* * *

_She raised her hand to the __antique framed __mirror, tracing the large crack across it, __with her delicate porcelain fingers__, desperately wishing she could cry. She brushed her fingers through her hair, tossing her blonde bangs __to one side__. __She sighed, staring back at her reflection in the disfigured mirror__. _

_She turned away and walked towards the bed, on the other side of the room. __Like the mirror, it was grand and antique, and large in size._

_She sat down on the bed, the mattress sinking, under her small weight. I had been many years since she had last slept in a bed like this. The thought of sleep was one that seemed a distance memory. Her thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock at the door._

_She fluffed her long, blonde hair and brushed her hands over her simple, elegant dress, smoothing out any creases. She answered, "Yes?" The door slowly opened and in stepped a tall man, his was built like a bodybuilder, and his black hair was shaved off, Sean._

_"What has happened?" she flew towards him at great speed, her eyes filled with worry._

_"Um," he cowered away from the small figure. It seemed odd he would be afraid of her 4ft form, as he towered over her with his 6ft frame, but he seemed uneasy and at a loss for words._

_"Spit it out already, I am busy," she glared, her eyes now filled with fury and rage. The man winced at her harsh tone, "Yes, um, I have an update from Aro," he nervously held out the papers in his hands._

_She snatched the papers from his grip, and read through it quickly, scanning the words with her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up at the messenger, "The Cullens again? What is with Aro's obsession with them?" She asked Sean. She could not see why he wasted his time on this 'family', when he should be looking after Volterra._

_The man before her shifted uncomfortably, finally giving her an answer, "Well, its, um, how large of a coven they are, half of them have unique abilities and Aro sees them as a possible threat,"_

_She sighed again, "Have they threatened us yet?" she threw her hands up in despair; the Cullens were nothing to the power they had._

_His gaze dropped to his feet, he shuffled slightly, unsure of how to reply, "Well, no,"_

_"Then they are not a threat! On your way," she cried, waving her hands violently in the air, to make him leave her in peace. _

_He just lingered as if wanting to say more, his eye then darted to the door. He could see she was in an angered mood and wished not to be on the receiving end of it. He turned back towards her and then bowed his head, "Yes of course," and left the room, closing the door, silently behind him._

_She strolled to her bed, sitting once more and the mattress; leafing through the reports she had been handed. The Cullens photo caught her eye. They all seemed so happy together; their faces alight with smiles, connected as one unit – as a family. For her, it seemed impossible for 8 vampires living together._

_She scoffed, throwing the papers off to side with anger, "Frickin' Brady Bunch," she muttered._

* * *

**You like? Please tell so! Review Review Review! :) Make me super happy**

**Once again thanks to _It'll Be Anarchy_ for making this better than it was :)**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters!**

**Here you go! Read, Review and enjoy!**

**Thanks to my beta _It'll Be Anarchy _for making this story better than it was!!! (a lot better)**

**Bella's POV**

"EMMEETTTT!" I screeched as he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder,

"Put me down," I tried to wriggle in his grasp, but unfortunately he was much too strong for me now - my newborn strength had long since passed and I was helpless in his iron grip.

"Not a chance little sis'!' he began, his booming laugh rumbling in his chest. 'I have been waiting for this since you and Edward met," he proceeded to lift me up over his head.

"Emmett, don't you dare!" I warned him,thumping him repeatedly on his back. Something that would normally hurt the average person, but my brother – in –law, didn't feel a thing.

"I will kill you if you do," I fumed – again something the couldn't possibly achieve with Emmett.

"I'll help," offered Jasper a grin appearing on his face, Emmett scoffed.

The whole Cullen family was sitting on the roof watching our charade. The only people missing were Jake and Nessie, who were somewhere on Island Esme, enjoying their honeymoon. Jasper was keeping a strong hold on Edward, who was protesting and angered that he couldn't leap to my rescue.

Emmett began to rub my hair, "Ready?" he asked, beaming a smile at me.

I crossed my arms, and furrowed my eyebrows,

"No." I told him simply, he grinned, "To bad, 1....2......3!!!!!"He yelled and he threw me off the roof. The flight down was scary, yet exhilarating. I screamed at the adrenaline running through my body.

I plummeted for about a minute, and then I was all ready to land on my feet until two strong arms caught me. I glanced up to see Edward beaming down at me. He had rescued me, but I was slightly angry – I couldn't have done it myself.

I lightly kissed his lips and then whispered, "I could have landed myself you know," He laughed, "And pass me up the chance to save you again?"

I got down from his arms 'I'm not as breakable as I used to be' I reminded him, placing my hands in his.

Our touching moment was interrupted by, none other than, Emmett's voice ringing through our ears, "Come on love birds!!"

I sighed and Edward pulled me back towards the house. Hand-in-hand, we both jumped, gracefully and quickly, up onto the tiled roof once more. Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap, his arms around me acting as a barrier, to stop me falling again.

"I know!" Alice cried,smiling, "Let's play Go-fish,"

Rosalie laughed, shaking her head, "You and Edward would cheat, and then Bella and Jasper will cheat too." Edward stiffened underneath me, "Alice?" he questioned,

I turned to Alice, only to see a glassy look in her eyes. She was having a vision, a bad one.

"Alice, this isn't funny," Edward seemed really worried. "What did Alice see?"

Alice still was not responding, she remained as still as stone. Jasper grabbed her shoulders, shaking her,

"Alice! You're scaring me! ALICE!" Jasper wasn't bothering to keep his emotions in check, because now I felt how extremely worried he really was.

The glassy look left Alice's eyes, I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but Alice started screaming, "I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!" she grabbed her face and shook her head furiously.

Esme eyes widened, "Your blind?"

Alice started pacing, "NO! I CAN'T SEE THE FUTURE!" she screamed.

Edward ran up to Alice and grabbed her shoulders, "This isn't funny at all. Who's future are you looking into? Jacob's?" Her eyes got glassy again. 'Alice? ALICE!' Edward yelled at her, again she was unresponsive.

I was the only one still sitting. Alice can't see the future? No not possible, it must be a joke. "Alice!" Jasper pleaded, he pulled her into his arms. He whispered in her ear, I was almost unable to hear what he murmured – it was her name – over and over again.

"Alice?" He pulled away from the hug and started to rub her shoulders.

Alice came back out of her trance and started to pace again. There was a wave of tension sweeping through our family – I could feel the worry sparking the air.

Carlisle spoke up for the first time, "Alice, are you sure?"

Alice huffed, "No, I am playing a cruel, cruel joke," she said sarcastically, "OF COURSE I AM SURE!" she shouted,

"No need to shout," Emmett muttered, not earning the chuckle he was hoping for. Jasper glared, "This seriously not the time to be making jokes!" he snapped at his brother.

"Don't look so far into the future, maybe the wolves are going to show up. Look into the next 5 minutes," Esme cooed, her eyes filled with the same worry as Jasper's and Edward's.

Alice's eyes got glassy, and then she came back, "Nothing!" she threw her hands up in disgust. I felt Edward disappear from where he was standing next to me. The next thing I knew, he had pinned Alice to the ground. Both of them looked extremely frightened and everyone else was confused.

"Uh, Edward," Emmett scratched his head, "It's not playtime yet," he glared at Emmett, who stopped the jokes immediately.

Edward sighed and jumped off Alice, "this is worrying, if I was seriously considering hurting Alice, she would have seen it and sidestepped me easily."

Everything suddenly painfully clicked together, in my mind,

"The Volturi?" I managed to sputter out. Everyone looked at me, Were they finally coming back? With more power, they would be unstoppable. I began to sob, but I stopped myself. Edward rushed to sit next to me, stroking my hair. He kissed me on my forehead and I felt at ease.

"Maybe," Carlisle was thinking very hard, "They could have possibly gotten a new member." Everyone was deep in thought; "You can still read minds, right Edward?" he looked at my husband, with sincerity.

"Yes," Edward coolly said. "Bella?" I thought for a moment. Is my shield still working? I pushed it out, to confirm I still had my power. "Yup," I replied

"Hmmm," Alice was still pacing, every once in awhile her eyes would become glassy and then she would growl and start pacing again.

Everyone was spooked; the fun Sunday morning had slipped away, like a far-off memory.

"Maybe, we should go to the Voultri?"I began.

All my family's heads snapped in my direction. "Bella..." Edward's eyes looked pained, "That may not be the best idea, seeing as how Alice can't see the outcome."

"So?" I stood up, "Other Covens don't have psychics, and they're still living. Heck, even the Volturi don't have an Alice and look where they are." Alice's eyes met mine her eyebrows furrowed, and then she started pacing and muttering, "That could work. Yes, Yes. Possibly, If" she began,

Everyone was beginning to agree with me, except Edward, "There, are many, many horrible things that could happen," He was softly muttering to himself, I ignored him and then my mind started to catch up with my mouth.

I was beginning to see the downside of my plan though. What if it was the Volturi doing this? Wouldn't they want us to come to them or maybe they wanted to trap us. UGH!

"I say we stay here," Edward said interrupting my thoughts.

I sighed, "Carlisle?" He was pacing around like crazy and then his head snapped up, "Bella's right," he told us all. Edward growled. Carlisle held up a finger, to stop Edward in his tracks,

"Going to Volterra would be the best way to fix this. If-"

"NO!" Edward snarled interrupting Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed, glancing towards Edward, who remained silent, "As I was saying, if we could just get close enough for Edward to hear their thoughts, we could figure out what is going on and then the best way to fix it."

I clapped my hands together, "Then it's settled, we're going to Volterra to figure what is going on," Everyone nodded in agreement, except Edward, who just pinched the bridge of his nose. I looked at the pain in his eyes he was suffering with the decision and conclusion we had come to. I rubbed his back and he looked at,

'It's going to be okay – I promise' I told him, still unsure whether it would be.

'Not if one of us gets hurt in the process' he muttered, 'You mean to much to me, for you be hurt' he grabbed my hands and I could see he truly meant it.

'But we have to go' I began 'it's the only way we are going to find a solution' he sighed, but pulled me up and pulled me into a hug and began to kiss me, with scared touch in his lips. He pulled away,

'Okay I'll do it for you' he said,

'Do it for Alice. . . for all of us' I replied. The thoughts of my family rose to my mind – would they be okay? Would we come back to Forks with fewer members than we left? The answer to the questions my mind asked, I didn't know but I had to protect my family at all costs. . .

* * *

**There ya have it! Ch.3 is almost done, just need to send it to beta!**

**REVIEWs RREVIEWs REVIEWs make me super happy!!**


End file.
